


Roxy: Transform

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Horror, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde can be a real beast when she doesn't have any alcohol. A werewolf, in fact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy: Transform

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bonus Round 1 of the Homestuck Shipping Olympics.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some more fucking alcohol," Dirk said. He stood from his crouch and turned to leave.

Roxy's hand snaked out and caught his ankle. "Nooo," she whined. "Der… Dirk… It's to laet. You need to stotp me."

Dirk wanted to argue, but turning back to her, he knew that she was right. The hair was already beginning to sprout from her body.

Roxy's eyes met Dirk's and they were wide and desperate. "Pleaseee," she slurred, "don let me do anythin that i'll argret…"

On the outside, Dirk kept his cool. Behind his glasses, though, he closed his eyes. When Roxy didn't have alcohol, she became a beast. A werewolf, in fact. Dirk had seen her transformation, and once was enough.

It hadn't been as bad that time, though. They had given her a hangover cure before she had transformed. She had been calm. That wasn't the case now. Now, she was going to have one fucking terrible hangover.

Dirk closed his eyes even tighter. It wouldn't be long now until the transformation was complete, and his friend was completely lost inside of that thing. He didn't want to look at her, to see what she had become, but he had a duty. He had to make sure that she didn't do anything that she'd regret.

He wasn't sure how he was going to do it. All the shoosh paps in the world probably couldn't save him from an enraged, hung over Roxy. She trusted him, though, so Dirk steeled himself to open his eyes.

Inches from his face, something let out an angry growl.


End file.
